1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field of securing a desired light distribution pattern by varying a curvature of a radiation surface of a light guide based on an angle of the curvature with respect to a horizontal plane.
2. Related Art
There are vehicular lamps that include a light source inside a lamp outer case that is formed by a cover and a lamp housing, and a light guide that guides light emitted from the light source in a predetermined direction (see Patent Document 1, for example).
According to the vehicular lamp described in Patent Document 1, a light guide is formed into a ring configuration. Light emitted from a light source is entirely reflected by an inner surface (internal reflection surface) of the light guide, and guided in a predetermined direction so as to radiate from a radiation surface. The cross-sectional shape of the light guide in an extending direction thereof is formed generally circular.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2009-295552